What is this Feeling?
by Celestial Wonders
Summary: Draco and Hermione as Head Boy and Head Girl must sing in front of the student body, about their year as Heads together. What is this Feeling?


**Okay, so this is my first Harry Potter story, and I already know I don't write well. I just kinda, wanted my idea out, so maybe if someone wanted to copy into a better fic then they could. But, anyway, I found that the song -What is this feeling?- From Wicked really suited them. So, sorry I'm a suckish writer. But you could review and tell me what I should do to fix it. :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the song from Wicked. **

The Great Hall was filled with laughter and chatter. All of the tables were crowded with unsuspecting joy and feast. Every person was smiling and conversing happily while devouring their food. Well, at least they were.

Minerva stood up in front of the students, glass in hand, lightly tapping it with her spoon. "Attention. Attention." The students gradually quieted down into silence. "Well, since we are so close to the end of the year, I wanted our heads to say a few words. However, by request of some of the teachers, we have required to do a different sort of task. Nevertheless, I will let themselves explain, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." She ushered them to the stage.

Draco strutted up the stairs with confidence, Hermione shuffling behind. On the small stage, Hermione ushered Draco to speak. "Well, Hello." He received some soft hello's in the audience.

"As most of you know, I'm Draco Malfoy, and Head Boy, this is," he gestured to Hermione, who waved, "Hermione Granger, Head Girl. A couple of weeks ago, the Professor approached us and asked us to say a few words about, well our last year for us, being Heads. At first neither of us minded, but then they all thought it would be absolutely lovely if we sing for you instead." Draco chuckled slightly and he heard some whistles from the audience.

"Of course we were absolutely against it." Hermione cut in.

"But after various threats-I mean, persuasive comments, we were happy to oblige." Draco finished. Hermione smiled toward him, causing him to smile in return. "So, the song we will be singing is, _What is This Feeling? _Hermione and I wrote this together, and I for one, think it perfectly describes our...relationship.

But before we start, well, Since we couldn't find anything to rhyme with 'Hogwarts' we just changed it to 'Shiz', because it sounded cooler. So, when we say that, that is what we mean. And another thing, Hermione."

She raised her eyebrow toward him as he addressed her. Draco walked across the stage and took her hands in his. "We've had a rough year but, I just want to let you know that being Head with you, was one of the greatest things that could have happened to me, coming back.

I want to thank you for giving me the chance to know you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, before taking a step back before receding to his corner of the stage.

The Great Hall clapped with enthusiasm and Hermione hurried down to her respective place. The lights dimmed, leaving only one spotlight on Draco, and one on Hermione.

Draco pretended to hold a letter and began to speak:

Dearest Darlingist Momsie and Popsicle,

Hermione:

My Dear Parents,

And they both began to sing.

Both: _There has been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. _

Hermione:_ But of course, I'll care for Harry._

Draco: _But of course, I'll rise above it. _

Both: _For I know, that's how you 'd want me to respond._

_(spoken)Yes_

_For you see my roommate is:_

_Draco: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe. _

_Hermione: Blonde. _

The walked up to the stage to face each other. The came very close, then looked away quickly, their faces red.

_Draco: What is this Feeling? So sudden and new?_

_Hermione: I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you. _

They took each other's hands and stared into one another's eyes.

_Draco: My pulse is rushing._

_Hermione: My head is reeling._

_Draco: My face is flushing _

_Both: Oh, What is this Feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?_

_Yes!_

_Loathing! _

_Unadulterated Loathing. _

_Draco: For your face_

_Hermione: Your voice_

_Draco: Your clothing._

_Both: Let's just say, I loathe it all! Ev'ry little trait however small. _

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple, utter loathing. _

_Such a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation._

_It's so pure, so strong! _

_Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. _

_and I will be loathing loathing you my whole life long. _

Out of nowhere, four or five students dressed up in a slytherin uniform popped up on stage and surrounded Draco.

_SStudents: Dear Draco, you are just too good. How can you stand her, I don't think I could._

_She's a terror, she's a Tartar. _

_We don't mean to show a bias, But Draco, you're a Martyr._

_Draco: Well; These things are sent to try us. _

Coming onto the other side, students similar to the others in a Gryffindor costume surrounded Hermione.

_GStudents: Poor Hermione forced to reside, with someone so disgusticified. _

_We just want to tell you; we are all on your side! We share your..._

_Both: What is this feeling? All students: Loathing, unadulterated loathing. _

_So sudden and new. I For their face, their voice, their clothing. _

_felt the moment, I laid Let's just say, We loath it all! Ev'ry little_

_eyes on you. My pulse is trait however small. Makes our very flesh_

_rushing; my head is reeling; begin to crawl. _

_my face is flushing;_

_What is this FEEling?_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yeees...._

_Ahh! AHHH!_

_All: Loathing_

_Both: There's a strange Exhilaration. _

_Students: Loathing._

_Both: In such total detestation._

_Students: Loathing. _

_Both: It's so Pure, so strong._

_Students: So strong. _

_Both: Though I do admit, it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can Last. _

_And I will be, _

_Students: Loathing._

_Both: Loathing_

_For Forever..._

_Students: Loathing_

_Both: Loathing, Truly deeply loathing you!_

_Students: Loathing you!_

_Both: My WHOLE LIFE LONG! _

_Students: Loathing unadulterated loathing._

_Hermione: Boo!_

_Draco: AHH!_

The Great Hall was completely silent. Both Draco and Hermione smiled before they exchanged a high five.

Taking advantage of the silence Draco commented on one more subject. "As long as you are all silent and stunned in shock, I thought it would be the perfect time to let you all know that Hermione and I are engaged. Thank you for your time." Hand in hand, they walked out of the all, into the corridors.

Out of nowhere, Harry stood up and shouted."Woohoo! Go loathing!" He was followed by the rest of the students in applause. Minerva sighed and shifted slightly in her seat. Oh well. There was always next year.

**Pssst....review.**


End file.
